uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
You Can't Handle the Tooth!
You Can't Handle the Tooth! is the 15th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 119th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus must rescue Pizza Steve from the Tooth Fairy. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Mr. Gus *Pizza Steve *The Tooth Fairy Minor Characters *Tiny Miracle *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Santa Claus *King Henry VIII *Harp Player *Ground Clacker *Long Green Monster *Socrates (Mentioned) *Aristotle (Mentioned) *Plato (Mentioned) Plot Mr. Gus is having a nice discussion with King Henry about the influence of Socrates had on Plato, Mr. Gus explains that it was really Aristotle and is interrupted when Uncle Grandpa yells out for him. Mr. Gus then wakes up from his sleep and Uncle Grandpa tells him that they have a problem and it's Pizza Steve missing, Mr. Gus wants to know what's the problem. Uncle Grandpa tells Mr. Gus that it's serious and begins to look for him by breaking Mr. Gus' things, Uncle Grandpa begins to cry and explain that he's looked everywhere in the entire RV and he was nowhere to be found, and then he went into his room and found some ominous signs. Uncle Grandpa shows Mr. Gus the ominous signs and Mr. Gus believes that he's around here somewhere, they enter his room and Uncle Grandpa sees another clue which is an empty bottle of mouthwash, he then notices some white powder that Mr. Gus believes to be dandruff, Uncle Grandpa thinks as what can be the powered and concludes that it's fairy dandruff. Uncle Grandpa then points to a hole in the wall and figures that the kidnapper escaped through here with Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus investigates the hole and finds a glittery feather, Mr. Gus notices that there is only one person capable of doing this and Uncle Grandpa believes it to be Tiny Miracle where he proceeds to beat him up, Mr. Gus tells him the Tooth Fairy. Uncle Grandpa apologizes to Tiny Miracle and he tells Uncle Grandpa that he'll remember this. Uncle Grandpa questions how they find the Tooth Fairy and begins to cry, Uncle Grandpa then takes the Tooth Fairy's weekly planner and blows his sorrows away, Mr. Gus reads the planner and it says that the Tooth Fairy will take Tiger's teeth tomorrow night and tells Uncle Grandpa that they need to capitalize on the Tooth Fairy's love for teeth and he knows just the thing. It becomes night time and Tiger is sleeping in her bed, she leaves to use the litter box and the Tooth Fairy opens her window and jumps inside, she breaks her back jumping in and she spots the teeth under the pillows, she removes the pillows and is amazed at the size of them and says that they have got to be the biggest teeth she have ever laid eyes on and takes them. She then leaves a pile of dandruff and leaves Tiger's room, she's happy to find such big teeth and she takes them back to her lair and tells them to say hello to their new home and to rest easy. Mr. Gus sees that now is their chance and they better move their behinds fast before she comes back, Uncle Grandpa proceeds to move his behind and Mr. Gus gets mad and tells him that he meant to move fast before the Tooth Fairy comes back. While searching, Uncle Grandpa shouts for Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus comes across Pizza Steve's sunglasses and tells Uncle Grandpa to check it out, Uncle Grandpa tells him to check him out with his new teeth, Mr. Gus yells at Uncle Grandpa to stay focused. Uncle Grandpa runs and looks for Pizza Steve, picks up a tooth and angers a long monster, they continue to look for Pizza Steve and they set off a tripwire and they get trapped in a cage. Uncle Grandpa wonders if it is what he think it is and Mr. Gus says that it is a real toothy trap, Pizza Steve tells them that they better get used to it because there ain't no way they're getting home, Uncle Grandpa is amazed that Pizza Steve is alive and Mr. Gus wants to hear a good explanation for this. The Tooth Fairy decides to join in and she tells them that they can thank their greasy friend as he's been fooling into giving him money for years by putting fake teeth under his pillow, Mr. Gus is glad to finally meet the Tooth Fairy and Uncle Grandpa says the same thing. Uncle Grandpa questions to Pizza Steve why would he steal from the Tooth Fairy, Pizza Steve doesn't know what she's talking about and the Tooth Fair opens a sack filled with the fake stuff Pizza Steve tried to pass as teeth. Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus examine the fake items, the Tooth Fairy explains that Pizza Steve was putting those items under his pillow, painting them white and tried to pass them off as teeth. Mr. Gus is ashamed at Pizza Steve, Pizza Steve says they can't blame a guy for wanting a good deal and when he was doing it, he was doing the Tooth Fairy a favor by giving her something different every year and sees it as a good deed. The Tooth Fairy tells him that no good deed goes unpunished, she then tells Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus that trespassing on fairy property is a mythical offence and the price all three will pay for tricking, stealing, and trespassing will be the ground clacker and she then summons the clacker, Uncle Grandpa wants to work this out and the Tooth Fair doesn't think so. She then has more back pain and falls to the ground, Uncle Grandpa asks if somethings wrong and she points out her darn sciatica and that it's been the death of her for hundreds of years, Uncle Grandpa states that he too has developed all aches and pains and when he does he wishes someone to give him some relief. Uncle Grandpa gets an idea and performs a group huddle, Uncle Grandpa then believes a way that they can help the Tooth Fairy and she wonders how, Uncle Grandpa wants her to promise that if he tells her to forgive Pizza Steve and let them go and she says anything. The Tooth Fairy can't thank them enough for the corset made out of their teeth is the perfect cure for her condition and that the arrangement contours her figure nicely believes that this trade squares them up, she says goodbye and goes back to her cave. Uncle Grandpa believes that's that, Mr. Gus thinks it was a pain in his gums but is happy to finally strike a deal, Uncle Grandpa then places a white log in his mouth and Pizza Steve likes it. Pizza Steve tells the guys that from this moment forward, he promises to never double cross anyone ever again and Pizza Steve found the error of his ways. Pizza Steve then walks into Santa's boot and tells Pizza Steve that he's been a very naughty boy and that he wants his stocking stuffers and Pizza Steve thinks he spoke too soon. Trivia *This episode's quote is "I'm famous in space!". *The episode’s title is a reference to the phrase “You Can’t Handle the Truth!”, just like in the episode, Pizza Steve didn’t want to admit that he was stealing from the Tooth Fairy. *The Tooth Fairy may be the first character on Uncle Grandpa to be transsexual. *This is the second episode to use an exclamation point, the first is Uncle Grandpa Ate My Homework!. *Mr. Gus was dreaming about King Henry VIII and talking about Greek philosophers. *Mr. Gus doesn't see Pizza Steve missing as a real problem. *The Tooth Fairy's love for teeth blinds her from noticing Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus' disguises. *In this episode we now know that Pizza Steve has been tricking the tooth fairy into giving him money for years by placing fake teeth under his pillow by painting items white and passing them off as teeth. **The 5 items that Pizza Steve painted white to pass them off as teeth: White rocks on a string, a Wood log, a Cinder block, a Board game, and a ball. *The Tooth Fairy states that trespassing on fairy property is a mythical offence. *The Ground Clacker is a reference to the Exogorth from "Star Wars". *The Tooth Fairy has had a sciatica for hundreds of years. **Uncle Grandpa claims that he too has built up a number of aches and pains. *Uncle Grandpa calls himself a "multiple sentinarian". *Santa Claus makes an appearance, but he doesn't look like the one from Christmas Special. *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa looking for Pizza Steve and destroying Mr. Gus' stuff. **The Tooth Fairy having back issues. *Errors: **When Uncle Grandpa first shows his head on Mr. Gus's bed, Mr. Gus feet are out of the blanket, in the next scene his feet are covered. **When Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus are looking into Pizza Steve's room, they aren't standing on the yellow platform. **When the Tooth Fairy leaves, she leaves out the window she came in, in the next scene it shows her leaving the RV through the hatch on the roof. **Mr. Gus finds Pizza Steve's sunglasses before they find Pizza Steve, when they do find him, Pizza Steve is wearing his sunglasses. Gallery Looking for Pizza Steve.png Tooth Korean Card.png|Korean Title Card Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 4